


Over My Shoulder

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Looking back / Over my shoulder" (Mike + The Mechanics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the backward challenge on fan flashworks.

Éowyn has come a long way ever since she set out from Rohan disguised as one of King Théoden's Riders. She was just a girl back then, seeking glory and renown in battle – and mistaking admiration for love when it came to the Lord Aragorn.

She's a woman now, and she's not looking for glory anymore. Faramir has taught her to love the fair land of Ithilien and everything that grows there; they spend their evenings in the garden, talking about the tiny life that is growing inside of her.

Their child will never know the dust of the battlefields.


End file.
